shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sieghart
Sieghart, also known as The Green Knight ''(緑の騎士, Midori no Kishi), is one of the three main protagnists of Grand Voyage and a Vice Admiral in the Marines, as well as a member of the famous Junishin, under the designation '''Monkey'. Originally living at Marine Headquarters, after the timeskip he has been officially made into the commanding officer of the reactivated G-7, along with his three subordinates. He first appears during the Stormpiea Saga, specifically the Glacier Hell Arc, where he encounters Dhahaka D. Knave and D'Artagnan and ends up engaging them in battle. He has eaten the Seki Seki no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that gives him the ability to generate and manipulate emerald. Appearance '' For more, see: Sieghart/Image Gallery '' Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Sieghart is quite possibly one of the more lenient Marines that have ever held a position. He holds true to his own definition of justice, which is rather loose and ill-defined. Essentially, Sieg allows his own guts (and orders from his superiors) to decide if he's going to actually pursue a criminal. This holds especially true for criminals that he has actually befriended to some degree, such as him refusing to pursue Dhahaka D. Knave and The Marimo Pirates for the simple reason that he and his group had become friends with them during their time there (though he justified it by stating that they had arrived for essentially the same purpose, and therefore they would have to be prosecuted as well if they decided to arrest the Marimos). Nonetheless, Sieg is also an incredibly moral person and has a very strict code on what it is acceptable for a Marine or any other officer of justice to do. Because of this, he often expresses his dislike of various Marines, ranging from Tombstone Grim and Hammer to even several branches of Cipher Pol itself (though he seems to have a decent relationship with Default, viewing him as an alright guy). This often leads to him disagreeing with those who promote Absolute Justice, and the Marines' various actions during the war at Marineford nearly lead to him resigning from the Marines, and he is notable for often doing things his own way even under Sakazuki's current rule. Sieghart is also one of the most happy-go-lucky Marines out there, and it is very hard to get him down. He often shows little interest in things like strategy and plans, preferring to hum to himself in the background or a similar childish activity, and then simply does what he feels is best when it's actually time for a mission (however, he depends a great deal on Kinan in order to keep track of himself, and often leaves things like strategies and even basic management to her, and the same to Gerard, albeit in a much more limited sense). He treats those of his base like his own personal friends and takes any assault to them as a personal assault to himself, willing to seek out proper and just retribution should he feel the need to. There is, however, one place where Sieg can become quite uncontrollable, and this is due to matters concerning Revolutionaries. For reasons that he keeps to himself, Sieghart despises Monkey D. Dragon and any soldier that claims allegience to him, and will do anything that he can to take out and capture any Revolutionary that he battles, in order to interrogate them on the location of their main base and how he can fight Dragon personally. When this state occurs, Sieg often becomes much more serious, strategic, and seemingly intelligent than he is in his normal state, engaging in brutal and carefully calculated battles. However, his numbskull attitude can sometimes allow him to be fooled by other Marines whom he trusts into attacking people whom he is told are Revolutionaries, though generally Kinan, Gerard, and Bruce keep this from happening too frequently. Sieg also seems to be slightly confident in his battle abilities, though this has been heavily dented since his battle with Shanxus, and he seems to have overall become more solemn and serious in battles than he was previously, changing from his usual playful demeanor in most fights, creating an odd mish-mash of his Revolutionary state and his old happy-go-lucky style of battling. He also seems to have a slight storybook/fairy tale enjoyment/fascination, as many of his attack names are derived from such tales as Alice in Wonderland ''and similar titles. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If' character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Sieghart's Devil Fruit gives him the ability to freely generate and control beryl, and all of its various forms. Due to his love of fairy tales and fantasy books, Sieghart's techniques names are often named after various icons of that genre, mostly taken from classic stories like Alice in Wonderland, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and even the Lord of the Rings. Techniques *'Emerald Brick Road ''(エメラルドレンガ道, Emerarudorenga-Dō)''- Sieghart's basic travel techniques, he generates a long bridge/road like structure of emerald for him to walk on. This is especially convenient when he needs to cross over long waterways or other such things that can weaken him. *'Cheshire Trap '(チエシー トラプ, Chesi- Torapu)- Sieghart snaps his fingers, as the target is incased in emerald. Those moving at incredibly fast speeds are capable of easily dodging this technique, so Sieghart mostly uses as a suprise attack. *'Excaliberyl '(エクスカリベリル, Ekusukariberiru)- One of the punnier titles in Sieg's arsenal, it consists of Sieghart simply generating a or several large blades of various kinds of beryl in order to attack the opponent with. He can generate these at an incredibly high speed or even large amounts of them at once, at times being capable of overwhelming opponents simply by generating a massive amount of these blades and attacking the opponent with them all at once. Even if these weapons are destroyed, Sieg can generate another group of them with a great amount of speed, making them seem almost unlimited. *'The Emerald King's Grandest of Halls '(ホールのエメラルド王の壮大, Hōru no Emerarudo-ō no Sōdai)- An extremely powerful technique, it consists of Sieghart crouching down and digging either one or both of his hands into the ground below. This done, the Vice Admiral proceeds to coat the entire area around him in a thick, nigh-unbreakable sheet of beryl (often reinforced with Haki to prevent those with incredible strength from shattering it easily). Once the entire area is fully enclosed (generally taking on a box, pyramid, or circular shape), Sieghart can freely manipulate it and generate massive amounts of more beryl from the entire area surrounding the opponent. This often invokes feelings of shock or panic, as Sieghart now controls the entirety of the area around them and can attack from every possible angle at the chosen target and or/opponent. *'Morganite Wolves '(モーガニト ウォルブス, Mooganito Worubusu)- An attack suited more for defeating a great amount of opponents all at once, with this Sieghart simply generates a pack of wolves that seem to be made entirely out of Morganite, a variant of beryl. These wolves lunge at the opponent in question and bite or slash at them, inflicting a decent amount of damage, but most importantly, distracting the enemy and keeping them in place, opening them up to further attack. These wolves also seem to have a sense of smell, as they are able to pursue enemies for quite a distance before they can follow them no longer. *'Emerald Knight '(エメラルド騎士, Emerarudokishi)- Sieghart's signature attack and the one that gave him his epithet, it consists of him surrounding his body in a thick armor of all the kinds of beryl that he can generate (not matching the name of the technique, but brand-name recongition took over at this point). This seems to slightly boost all of Sieg's stats, as he can freely manipulate the beryl armor and use it to increase the length of his stride and similar movements, not to mention its defensive capabillities, which are quite good as well. Due to this manipulation, he can also generate a variety of weapons both for his use and to strike the opponent with if they launch an attack on him and he can't deflect with any other techniques, simply causing spikes or shields to rise up in order to take the attack or pierce the opponent. *'Seiryū' (青龍, lit. "Azure Dragon")- The strongest attack that Sieg utilizes before the timeskip. It begins with a small incantation by Sieghart: "In order that I may crush all the enemies that lie before my gaze, to reach a goal just beyond a convoluted horizon, to march ever onward, I call upon the king of my power, the all-consuming, all-destroying Dragon of the East, Seiryū!". When this is stated, Sieghart generates a massive dragon made out of beryl. This dragon possesses an incredible amount of strength and speed, and can even 'breathe fire' via releasing a massive amount of beryl (preferably red beryl) at the opponent, usually in the forms of massive shards to impale, if not straight up fillet and kill the opponent. It is also incredibly sturdy, with Shanxus required to access a great amount of his Mythical Zoan abilities in order to counter it and barely destroy it successfully. It is best used in tandem with The Emerald King's Grandest of Halls, though it can work just as well in the open air. With Haki equipped, it becomes even stronger. It is rumored that Sieghart is using the strongest form of this attack in order to kill Dragon himself with it. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Vice Admiral Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Marine Category:Marine Vice Admiral Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Junishin Category:G-7